Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quantum cascade semiconductor laser.
Related Background Art
Journal of Modern Optics, vol. 52, No. 16, pp. 2303-2308, 2005 discloses a quantum cascade semiconductor laser with a buried heterostructure.